


Tutor

by RensSaxophone



Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Ranmaru is a T.A.- but when Ren joins his after-class teaching session, he's determined to get Ranmaru's attention.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929976
Kudos: 11





	Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven fic for Ranmaru's birthday!!

Ranmaru was a teacher’s assistant. It wasn’t his idea, or anything he had actually wanted to do, but he had gotten roped into it. So for an entire year, he’d be stuck filling in for a professor that was gone more than he was here, leaving Ranmaru to teach the writing class himself in clothes that he spent most of the day focused on getting out of. The button up blazer combo wasn’t one of Ranmaru’s favorites- especially not the classic academic type. He had trashed every uniform he owned the night of his own graduation. 

But because he was the resident teacher in charge (and not even getting paid for _that_ , might he add), he was also stuck now, in a spare classroom that had been pawned off on him, with a boy and girl sitting in seats towards the front of the room, class officially over. They had requested help, and Ranmaru just didn’t have enough hands to help them during class, so that only left a study session after. He may have hated this job, but he wasn’t going to let the kids fail just because they had a shit professor. He knew how fuckin’ expensive college was, and hell if he’d be the reason they had to take it again.

Of course, his boyfriend dropping by to do his own “homework” in the background wasn’t helping at all. Ren had jumped at the idea of being a teacher’s assistant, and he often helped Ranmaru out, too, with some of Ranmaru’s lesson plans. The professor had a whole binder full of them- but the professor _had_ them. If Ranmaru didn’t make his own, he’d spend and hour and a half just staring at the kids, because fuck if _he_ knew what the professor wanted. Ren’s own professor was much more hands on in his class, and Ren really was just an assistant. Right now, he was supposed to be helping grade some of _Ranmaru’s_ kids papers, the payment for Ranmaru not kicking Ren out to wait at their shared apartment, but they both knew he really wasn’t doing much of anything right now. 

Ren stayed up later than Ranmaru as it was. He’d still do what he said he would, but it’d be after Ranmaru was asleep. Ranmaru is well aware that Ren’s not doing anything, but he just avoids looking in Ren’s direction. He’s not going to kick him out.

And then, _of course_ , one of the students asks him a question that he genuinely doesn’t know the answer to. He’s leaning on the desk, one hand on the corner, the other on the paper he’s turned towards himself. It’s a grammatical question, but as Ranmaru’s eyebrows furrow, trying to recall what the actual right answer was, Ren comes over. 

Ranmaru feels a hand on his shoulder, the one furthest from the side that Ren’s now leaning on, his chest pressed to Ranmaru’s side and his hair resting on Ranmaru’s opposite shoulder. He’s looking down at the paper, his hand moving to rest on the desk, just near Ranmaru’s hand on the paper. 

When Ren hums, Ranmaru feels it. 

That’s not the only thing that Ranmaru feels, either, with Ren’s hips pressed to the side of his own.

Ren was going to pay for this later.

“That’s not quite right. That semicolon would be better as a period, and you could do with one less preposition in your sentence. It’s why it sounds so awkward.”

As the boy nods and thanks Ren, Ren finally pulls back, his fingers trailing subtly across the side of Ranmaru’s neck as he pulls away, and Ranmaru has to tense to keep from shuddering. 

Quickies were pretty normal for them, after class. They’d go to their apartment and find themselves on the couch, or the bed, or against the wall. Hell, Ranmaru’s pretty sure they’ve done it in the kitchen before. Vanilla wasn’t quite the right word for their sex life. So Ranmaru knows why Ren’s frustrated, because he is, too, staying later. But Ren was playing dirty. 

Ranmaru’s eyes look up to Ren at the thought, who has settled back into his seat towards the back of the room, prepared for Ranmaru to look up. Because Ren has picked up his pen, the end pressed to his bottom lip- an innocent enough thing, until his eyes meet Ranmaru’s. 

Ren slides the pen just a bit further into his mouth, just enough to press to the tip of his tongue, and his lips close around the end of the pen. His cheeks hollow, just enough to be noticeable, and his eyes flutter shut, for just a second. When he opens his lips again, his tongue flicks over the end of the pen, and he winks, finally lowering his eyes back to the paper below him. 

Oh yeah. 

Ren was _definitely_ going to pay for that. 

Ranmaru has to walk to his own desk, sitting down to subtly adjust himself. It’d be bad if he made himself too obvious. The only good thing about these slacks were that they weren’t as tight as his normal pants. He knew Ren wasn’t unaffected, but Ren didn’t really need to worry about it. If Ren never moved from his spot in the back of the room, neither student would think it strange. 

Luckily, Ranmaru only gets a few more questions, and most of them are ones that he doesn’t even need to stand up to answer. 

Ranmaru nods in goodbye, focusing on the paper he’s pulled out to pretend to work on when the kids are finally leaving. Ranmaru stands up when they’re gone, looking out into the hall. The college was mostly empty this time of night, because it was nearing seven and most classes in this building ended at five. Ranmaru steps back in the room, locking the door and pulling the blinds to the window on the door. There were windows in the room, but the blinds were always drawn on them. There were no cameras in this room. There weren’t in any of the rooms- only in the hallways in this building. 

Ranmaru turns to face Ren, who is feigning innocence. He looks up at Ranmaru with an almost doe-eyed look. If Ranmaru didn’t know him, he wouldn’t see the challenge in Ren’s sapphire eyes. 

“Aren’t you done?” 

Ranmaru scowls. 

Ren liked roleplay. Ranmaru usually tried to play along, with some degree of success. 

This was actually an exciting moment. Because Ren had spoken about public sex before, and they’d even gone so far as a blowjob in a public bathroom at a bar (admittedly under the influence), both nothing like this. Not in a classroom. Not with a real (though unlikely) chance of getting caught. 

“I’ve got quite the fuckin’ brat on my hands, huh?” Ranmaru stops in front of Ren’s desk, gripping the edges and leaning down. Ranmaru’s eyes flicker down to the pen. 

“Oh? You think so, _sir_?” Ren leans his head on his hand, looking up at Ranmaru. Ranmaru isn’t sure if it’s the sir or if it’s Ren’s look, but something about him goes straight to Ranmaru’s dick. 

“Keep goin’ like that ‘n I’m gonna have ‘t punish you.” 

Something flickers through Ren’s eyes. “Well, it’s only fair.” Ren purrs. “Naughty boys need to be punished.”

Ranmaru’s already forming a plan in his head. “Get up.” Ren stands, taking his time with it, and Ranmaru takes his chair, moving it enough to sit down, leaving space around him. Ranmaru pats his lap. “Bend over.”

Ren’s teeth bite into his lower lip, and Ranmaru thinks he can see Ren’s dick through his pants. Ren moves forward slowly, taking his time to bend himself over Ranmaru’s lap. Ranmaru’s hand finds Ren’s ass immediately, running over the curve, down to his thigh. He clicks his tongue when Ren tries to grind against Ranmaru’s leg and he pulls his hand away. It’s only for a second, because his index and middle finger hook into the waistband of Ren’s pants and pull. Ren wiggles, his chest shifting on Ranmaru’s lap. Ranmaru’s hand returns to stroke over Ren’s bare ass, one more time, Ren’s pants now down to his upper thigh, and then with no warning, Ranmaru’s hand lifts and his palm lands down on Ren’s ass in a smack. It’s not very hard- it never is, but you wouldn’t know it with the way Ren whimpers. It’s clearly not a pained whimper, though, and Ranmaru can’t deny that it’s fucking hot. 

Ranmaru goes at it again. After each hit, he runs his hand over Ren’s skin, and Ren’s hips buck forward, especially the further in the spanks get. Ranmaru stops when Ren’s ass is just a shade redder and Ren shivers when Ranmaru palms his ass. 

“Get your pants off and go bend over the desk, Ren.”

“My punishment’s not over?” Ren lifts his head, but there’s an almost blissful expression on his face. Ren didn’t like real pain, and Ranmaru didn’t like really inflicting it- but pulling hair, or spanking Ren was something they both very clearly got off on. Ranmaru thinks that the front of Ren’s pants have a stain on them, from Ren’s growing arousal. 

Ranmaru ducks his head, and Ren raises his more, so that their lips meet. Ranmaru’s hand squeezes Ren’s ass as he pulls away. “I was thinkin’ it was more of a reward.” Ranmaru smirks. “Y’took yer punishment real fuckin’ good. You always do.” Ren grins, and it’s almost a proud look. Ren leans forward until Ranmaru gives in and gives Ren another kiss. He helps steady Ren when Ren gets up, and Ren is fast to strip out of his pants. 

For being in an almost public area, Ren had quite a lot of confidence. 

Ren’s pants are left on the corner of the desk, and he leans over, almost lazily, his legs spread wide and his hands on the edge of the desk. He’s watching Ranmaru’s face, and Ranmaru knows that it’s very obvious how turned on he is, looking at Ren. This is something Ranmaru hadn’t realized just how badly he wanted to see until he was seeing it. Ranmaru grabs Ren’s bag, digging through it until he finds a bottle of hand lotion. It wasn’t what Ranmaru normally liked using, but he wouldn’t be doing this with nothing. 

Ranmaru takes the bottle, and he grabs the small pack of tissues from Ren’s bag too before he heads to the desk. 

“Can’t take too much time with ya right now, Ren, but I’m still gonna prep ya right.”

Ren hums, his hips wiggling. Ranmaru gives an amused scoff, opening the bottle of lotion. It really wasn’t perfect, but it was better than spit. When Ranmaru’s finger presses to Ren, Ren’s hips lift, humming when Ranmaru enters him. They do this enough that it doesn’t take very long to prep Ren anymore. Ranmaru is already at two fingers very quickly in. His free hand runs over Ren’s back, under his shirt. “You doin’ okay?”

“Jesus, Ran, better than okay.” Ren’s voice is pant. “More, baby, please.”

Ranmaru adds a third finger, humming. It’s a smug sound. Ranmaru nails Ren’s prostate a few times before he gets impatient. He adds a bit more lotion, to stroke Ren a few times. 

“Come here, baby, please. In front of me.” Ren reaches back with one hand. Ranmaru squeezes his hand with his own clean one, and then moves in front of the desk, crouching down. Ren grins at him. 

“I was actually going to suck you off.” Ren mumbles. “But I’m more than happy to get a kiss.” Ren leans forward, pressing his lips to Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru stays in the kiss until he has to breathe, but when he stands, Ren reaches for the button of his slacks. Ren doesn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around the head of Ranmaru’s dick, and Ranmaru groans, letting his head fall back. His clean hand laces through the sides of Ren’s hair. 

Another fact Ranmaru was well aware of- Ren was _great_ at blowjobs. Ren takes all of Ranmaru in, his nose pressing to the hair at the base of Ranmaru’s dick, and Ranmaru’s moan is almost too soft. Right now, his hand just rests in Ren’s hair. He doesn’t pull. Ren hollows his cheeks, and Ranmaru has to work to keep his hips still. Ren slows pulls away, pressing a kiss to the head of Ranmaru’s dick, and flashing a cheeky grin up at Ranmaru. Ren usually would stay until Ranmaru was right on the edge, but right now, they were on a time restriction. 

But Ren was smart. It was a good move- and while spit usually didn’t work as well as lotion, this was a bit different. A little more… thorough… than lotion. 

“Good boy.”

Ren looks up at him with lidded eyes, his smirk turning almost sly. “Thank you, sir.”

Ranmaru gives a sigh- it’s strained with want. 

He walks behind Ren, and Ren yelps at the soft smack. Ranmaru barely pulls his pants down just enough to comfortably pull himself from his pants, to line up at Ren’s entrance. Ren is already trying to push back onto Ranmaru’s dick. Ranmaru chuckles, but he doesn’t stop Ren, though he only pushes himself forward when Ren actually stills- and Ranmaru pauses when his hips meet Ren’s. 

“Move, baby, please.” Ren whines, pushing back into Ranmaru. Ranmaru leans forward, so that he can set his chest on Ren’s back and hold onto Ren’s hand, stancing himself so that he can thrust into Ren. He hums at the pretty noises Ren was making. It was lucky that these walls were awfully thick. 

Ranmaru’s free hand brushes Ren’s hair away from his neck so that Ranmaru can attack the side of it with his lips, nipping at the sensitive skin and getting Ren to whine, pushing back once again against Ranmaru. 

“Fuck, babe, you feel so good.” Ranmaru’s voice is almost a growl. Ren has managed to let go of the desk to turn his hand to hold onto Ranmaru’s. “‘M not gonna last long.”

“Touch me?” Ren pants. 

Ranmaru’s hand wraps around Ren’s dick, stroking towards the tip of his cock with the intention to keep Ren’s cum from covering the floor when he releases. Ranmaru just manages to pull away enough to force Ren’s shirt up further- because he doesn’t think that coming inside of Ren is going to be a good idea and cleaning Ren’s back will be easier than his shirt. 

Ranmaru’s thrusts become less calculated, his hand move a bit erratically. Ranmaru’s chest presses to Ren’s back, his head tilting to nip at Ren’s ear. “I love you, Ren. Cum for me, babe.”

“Ran Ran Ran Ran.” Ren moans, shuddering and coming in Ranmaru’s hand. Ranmaru thrusts into Ren a few more times until Ren really starts to shake and then he pulls out, letting go of Ren’s hand to stroke himself into completion, cumming on Ren’s lower back. 

“Sorry, babe.” Ranmaru pants. “I’ll clean ya up.” 

“It’s fine.” Ren mumbles, turning his head so that Ranmaru can see his goofy grin. “‘M fucked real good.”

Ranmaru snorts, but he grabs Ren’s tissues, wiping his hands off first with a few tissues and then he wipes Ren’s back clean. He pulls up his pants before he gets rid of the rest of the tissues, and then he starts to help Ren back into his jeans. Ren manages to straighten himself from the desk, throwing his arms around Ranmaru’s neck to give him a sloppy kiss. 

“Mm. That was worth it.” Ren purrs. “I’ll have to misbehave more, if this is what I get for it.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, squeezing Ren’s waist, and then he smirks. “Yer not outta the woods yet.” Ranmaru leans in, giving Ren another, nearly aggressive kiss. “Just fuckin’ wait ‘til we get back to the apartment.”

Ren grins, making a satisfied noise. “Then we’d better get moving.”


End file.
